Madness?
by outside da box
Summary: Preveiw: Normal P.O.V "PLEASE!" Kid begged. "Oh Come on, Kid." Liz ignored him and continued with her eyeliner. "PLEASE!" Patty giggled. "You can make my eyeliner symmetrical!" she laughed. "Great! Now all I need to do is go to the store and get eyeliner, the perfect kind and…" Kid began his mumbling. "Now GO!" Patty pushed Kid out the door. IT GETS BETTER!
1. Ch1, The Beginning

Normal P.O.V

"PLEASE!" Kid begged.

"Oh Come on, Kid." Liz ignored him and continued with her eyeliner.

"PLEASE!"

Patty giggled. "You can make my eyeliner symmetrical!" she laughed.

"Great! Now all I need to do is go to the store and get eyeliner, the perfect kind and…" Kid began his mumbling.

"Now GO!" Patty pushed Kid out the door. He landed on the doorstep.

"ow.." he mumbled. Then hesitated. He felt liked he was being watched.

"Hurry up or I won't let you!" Patty teased.

Kid bolted up and started jogging towards the store. The feeling was dismissed.

He jogged around the corner when he tensed, the feeling came back again. "Who's there?" he asked, he was the only one on the street. His head whipped around to the alley, something shifted.

"Help." It whimpered.

"Who's there?" he replied.

"I'm Here~!~" He heard someone sing behind him.

"What the-" He started to turn, but was blindfolded.

"No no." The female laughed.

Another woman snickered from the alley. "You don't need to use those… yellow(and orange) eyes just yet." and stuck her fingers into his right eye. His scream made the (two)women giggle. He elbowed one of them and broke into a run. He ran the corner, but the snow made him slip. He rammed straight into the telephone pole. He heard two sets of giggles. One was more raspy, probably the one he elbowed.

Meanwhile…

"I wonder where Kid is?" Patty asked.

Liz didn't miss a beat. "He's probably taking his time to choose between 'Black' and 'Dark Blue'."

Meanwhile…

Kid got up, but yelped as he fell back to the ground, knee split. He gritted his teeth, and stood up again. He wasn't up long as he felt someone push him back to the ground, letting his blindfold fall.

"We want you to scream!" The woman slammed her foot into Kid's already twisted leg, and he let out another scream.

She was in her twenties. She looked like a prostitute, but prostitutes wouldn't try to hurt a teen. Not in Death City, they wouldn't. "Ella." she looked to the other woman, who was her twin. They exchanged smirks, and disappeared.

Kid slowly got up, and limped toward his house only blocks away. He turned the corner and there they were, waiting for him. Ella slapped him across the face. The sound was followed by a crunch, as her sister kneed him in the back, causing a rib to break. _Why can't I keep up?! _Kid thought silently, and continued toward the house. They grabbed him and slammed him against a wall.

"What do you want?" Kid glared into her their eyes, causing them to shiver in delight. Ella whispered something into his ear, causing him to flinch. And she slowly trailed her fingers down his form. He gasped as she touched his leg. But she smiled, and squeezed it. He squirmed, not liking the touch and it didn't help that it was bruised. "Don't touch me." A cold voice came out of his own. He was surprised, and the twins looked at each other. They nodded and Ella smiled. She whispered once more into his ear, not before biting it first. And the two walked away, they found what they were looking for.

As he made it to the house, he opened the door, and Patty called from the living room. "You gonna paint my nails?"

He slowed his breath, trying to sound natural. "No, not tonight."

"Why?" he heard Patty get up and start to enter the hallway where he stood.

"Sto-!" He started, but her scream was terrified and loud.

Liz ran from the living room. "What happened?" she was panicked, wondering why her sister had screamed. But once her eyes fell on Kid, she let out a scream of her own.

Kid's right eye was gone, and only a bloody socket was left. His white shirt was dirty and ripped. His leg, twisted from the knee down. Ribs were broken.

He limped towards the stairs. "I'm fine." he looked into their worried eyes.

But Liz grabbed his arm. "No."

"I'm fine." he tried to smile, but it was a failed attempt.

"We're going to Stein."

"No please." Kid stared into Liz' eyes, causing her to flinch.(She's not used to him having one eye.)

"We have school tomorrow." Patty interrupted. "They would think Lord Death didn't care about you. Since your all beat up." she gulped. "Like this."

Kid hesitated.

XxX

Stein was dissecting a witch when Kid, Liz, and Patty knocked on his door. (He was at home) he answered it. "It's quite late for you kids to be up, isn't it." he looked at each of them. But when he saw Kid, (Who didn't want to look anyone at the moment) he froze. His voice was raspy. "Come in." they came into his home. "What happened?" He asked, and Kid to laid onto the table.(Dissection table)

"Nothing." Kid said.

"Bullshit." Liz mumbled.

"Tell us." Patty looked at Kid, sad.

Stein started on Kid's eye. He wrapped it and looked at his knee. "Hold still." he cracked Kid's knee into place and wrapped it up. He fused the cracks and pieces together first, though. Then he wrapped his(Kid's) stomach to support his(Kid's) ribs. He breathed in sharply as Stein touched his bruise on his leg.

"What happened." Stein asked again.

**UP NEXT:**

**KID GOES TO SCHOOL. How will everyone react?**


	2. Ch2, School

Hiyori's P.O.V

We hadn't seen Yato for weeks. We searched and searched. But he was gone. And the number of killings were up. A friend of my mom's was killed by someone, the same way, with no marks, drugs, bullets.. Nothing. Like his spirit was dragged out of his body. Yukine continued to stay strong, but I could tell he was nervous. Kofuku and Daikoku has also searched, and found that a vent, was opened by a god other than Kofuku, which was impossible.

Yato's P.O.V

I couldn't move, I was paralyzed.

"How do we know if it worked?" a voice asked.

"Let's find out." I could hear my dad smile with my eye's closed.

"How?"

"Watch."

I was thrown into the canyon, it took only seconds for me to reach the bottom. The pain coursed through my immortal body, allowing me to move. I didn't realize my position until I noticed all the corpses surrounding me. I was in the canyon of phantoms. Immediately, they attacked me. I held back a scream as phantoms started gnawing at me, biting whatever they could find. My body felt like it was being ripped into shreds and then ripped again. I tried to fight them off, and managed to get them off, but as I tried to climb the canyon, I was pulled back.

Once again holding them off, and I climbed and climbed, and I REACHED THE TOP. I felt the phantom catch my leg, but it was too late, I fell once again.

Hiyori's P.O.V

Only a second, a second, had I left the shrine when a phantom caught me. I roundhouse kicked them, but it caught my leg. "Dang it!" I huffed. And was pulled away from all help. Of course I was joking, I had holy water hidden in case of a situation like this. I wanted to see if Yato would help me or if the phantom would lead me to him in some way.

But we stopped at the edge of town and other phantom's surrounded us.

"Mmmmm… smells nice." one whispered.

"Smells nice?" another one croaked, sending shivers down my back.

_Am I going to die? _I tried to wiggle out, but the phantom was way stronger than I anticipated. _What am I going to do?_

A crunching sound interrupted my thoughts and I felt like I had just died, I turned around. A phantom had my tail in its mouth. I screamed as loud as I could, tears overflowing my eyes. _IT HURTS!_

The phantoms pounced on me, I tried to fight them, and I felt my tail start to tear off, causing me to scream louder. Sobbing. "Stop it.. .Stop it! PLEASE!" I begged.

"Leave." a voice called out from the distance. The phantoms were gone in an instant.

_Yato? _I sniffed the air. _No._

A child with long brown hair looked up at my tear streaked face. She walked up to me, a dagger in her hand. With a single hand, she tilted my face up. "Hiyori?" she asked, and smiled warmly. "I'm glad your safe."

The gesture reminded me of Yato. More tears fell as I thought of him. I wanted him to be here, with me. With Yukine. I wanted him to be safe.

"Let me fix this. You could die any second." her hand caressed my tail, causing me to flinch.

XxX

"I can only tape it for now." she huffed, looking at her handiwork. It was sloppy, and perfect at the same time. _Why is everything she does remind me of him? _I fidgeted.

"Let's go home." she held out her hand.

"But who are you?" I asked.

"Just a stranger."

Yato's P.O.V

I opened my eye's to see myself being eaten by phantoms. My eye's were closed, and I looked pale, my lifeless form limp. "Stop!" I yelled, then froze. _That wasn't my voice, was it? _I held my hand up to my face, only to see a small child's hand. "What?" I asked, then, once again shocked to hear a child's voice come out of my mouth. "I… I switched bodies? Why?" slowly realizing it, even though my real body, a god's body, was immortal, it was too blighted. But the new child's body, wasn't blighted. Since the human who once possessed it passed, it became empty, and the phantom's only want the soul. So they leave dead bodies blightless. And keep them clean and new ( not moldy) as trophies.

Since not all of the heat in my real body left yet, they were still focused on that. And I was able to climb to the top of the canyon, with more trouble though. My new body had a dead regalia in her pocket. It was a dagger. I held it in my hand, only to hear a horrible scream. I followed it, only to recognize Hiyori.

"Leave." my voice deadly. The phantoms obeyed, as I had the scar on my wrist. I helped her up, and fixed her tail. While inside, I was very upset:

**Now Yato has many different voices in his head, and he NUMBERS them, as they sound different and all represent a different emotion. (You will see the people/emotions talk throughout the chapters.)**

_Who did this?! _(#1, worry)

_I'll kill them! _(#2, hate)

_What happened?! HOW did this happen?! _(#3, confusion)

_How many knives should I sharpen?! _(#4, debate)

_Should I tell her who I am?! _(#3, confusion)

_What should I dooo!? _(#7, scared)

_CONCENTRATE ON FIXING THE TAIL FIRST! _(#8, reality)

**You can see I skipped numbers, as these emotions haven't showed up yet.**

Yukine's P.O.V

I was at Kofuku's place and Daikoku was cooking dinner, since Kofuku burned the kitchen table, and the sofa, and the carpet. Hiyori entered. But she brought a child with her.

"Who's the kid?" Daikoku pointed to Yato. (But no one knows it's him/Yato)

"I don't know, she just tells me she's a stranger. But she saved me from phantoms and fixed my tail." she pointed to her tail, and Yato blushed at the tape connecting it together.

"I think I did a good job." she huffed.

"Wait." Daikoku created a boundary line. "Checking to see it she's got any phantom's on her."

Hiyori was allowed across the boundary. Yato rubbed his wrist, and listened to the phantom blood.

"I can't." he frowned.

"Now why is that?" Daikoku asked.

Yato held the dead regalia out for them to see.

"Is that yours?"

Yato shook his(her?) head.

"We can help you~!" Kofuku sang.

XxX

Normal P.O.V

"Since the regalia isn't yours, it can only blight you as a phantom could. Since it's a regalia, it will always be blightened." Hiyori said, washing Yato in the spring bath. Even though Yato had a female form instead of his usual male form, he wasn't fazed. He acted as he normally would. And washed himself as he normally would. He was only six or seven in his new body. So as long as he didn't see anyone else naked,(Hiyori, as she was a girl and girls take baths together sometimes. _For some reason_) he would be fine.

**Thank you. That was ch two! How'd you like it? Please comment. If I did a typo please tell me, or tell me what I should do for future chapters in this.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY! LOVE YOU!**


	3. Ch3, Problems

Normal P.O.V

Kid awoke in the infirmary. Soul was sitting next to Maka, their heads resting against each other. Kid smiled at the two. He laid his head back down.

"_Kill." _A voice echoed the room, but Maka and Soul didn't wake.

Kid sat up straight. He could feel a presence. "Madness…" he said, voice quiet.

That's when he noticed the figure in the middle of the room, feet away from his bed. _"Kill."_

"Wake up! Maka! Soul!" Kid yelled, looking towards the sleeping teens. But he barely heard his own voice, as it was faint.

"_They won't wake up, not yet." _the voice was louder, he recognized it, but he dared to say the name.

He was surprised to hear his own voice. "Why? What do you mean?"

The figure took a step forward, causing Kid to flinch. _"Come with me."_

Kid could feel himself being pulled towards the man. "I won't." he dug his fingers into the blankets.

"_Let us go, brother." _(= BIG HINT)

"Stop it." Kid bit his lip.

"_Let me help you." _Kid could feel cold hands touch his head, and everything went black.

"Asura…"

Maka opened her sleepy eyes. She looked up. "What?" She nudged Soul. "Soul, where's Kid?"

Soul looked up.

"He didn't make his bed symmetrical either.."

"I guess he didn't feel well enough." Soul insisted.

Maka hesitated. "What happened to you, Kid?" She whispered. (Where'd he get the wounds? That's what she's asking)

XxX

Kid's P.O.V **You will understand later why I slanted some sentences.**

I awoke to the sound of _claws on a chalkboard_.

"_Wake up." Asura insisted._

I stood up, but my leg throbbed, and it was pitch black.

"_No. no." he laughed. "Stay still."_

I then realized where I was. _Asura was sitting on the windowsill, only meters away_. I clenched my fists. "Asura-"

"_Brother." He cut me off. His voice chilling._

"Yes?" I asked, sounding calm.

"_I have no choice but make you submit to me."_

"What?"

_Crona then appeared, and held out the blood sword, "He made me, sorry." _

The blade pierced my stomach and I felt the black blood soak into my own. I screamed, glad Liz and Patty weren't here.

"_Sorry, little brother, but this had to be done. I needed you to see the reality in things."_

"Reality..?" My voice almost shook.

"_Yes. Now let's start. Crona." _

_Crona walked towards Asura and they disappeared._

My hopes sunk in all too soon.

"If I now have some black blood, madness…. And Medusa's experiment was a success…." I didn't finish my thought, because a movement caught my eye, a lamb, only about a few months old. "Hello there." I smiled. But my breath caught in my throat. "YOU'RE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" it laughed it me. _What? _Its mouth opened up and tried to swallow me. I blocked it, but it continued to pounce on me. "Why does something so symmetrical have to be evil!" I questioned.

"_Kill it." I heard Asura's voice _in my head.

"No." I blocked its attack once again, blood pouring out my side.

"_Kill it. You said it was evil, only because it attacked you."_

"But it's symmetrical." I grabbed it, and it clawed my face, my side was aching.

"_Who cares."_

"I do." I grabbed the lamb once again and threw it only a few feet away. Time, I had time. I climbed up the row of boxes and used the momentum to force myself up, onto a board on the ceiling. **I drew a picture of this part. **It tried to follow, but I tipped the boxes over.

"Stop." I said, my voice cold, and chilling.

It froze, and so did I.

I didn't speak, not wanting to sound cold again.

It came out of its trance and pounced once again, sinking its teeth into my foot. I yelped and swung my foot as hard as I could, I wanted it off of me.

It flew across the room and hit the wall, hard. It collapsed in a huff.

I jumped off, and heard a crunch as I landed. My knee flooded with blood, along with my foot and stomach. "Damnit." I cursed. I destroyed its symmetry.

The doors opened again and another animal came in the room, it was slightly bigger, and its teeth were sharper. But it was also symmetrical. "Don't do this." I looked at the animal. "Just go."

XxX

Normal P.O.V

Liz and Patty were looking for Kid.

"Kiiidd!" Patty sang.

"Kid!" Liz followed. "Gosh… where is he?"

"I don't know… Hey! Lets make paper animals!"

"….Patty, we need to find Kid."

"Ok! Let's do that!"

They continued looking, but no sign of Kid. They went to Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Maka! Soul!" Liz yelled.

"Hellllooooo!" Patty laughed.

They opened their apartment door. "Yes?" Maka greeted.

"What's up?" Soul said.

"Have you seen Kid?" Liz asked.

"No." Soul looked to Maka.

"Well.. I had sensed his soul wavelength a while ago, but.."

"MAKA!" Liz yelled. "And you didn't tell us?!"

"W-well… I wasn't sure… and Soul was acting strange." Maka admitted.

Only hours before….

Maka and Soul had just tried soul wavelengths outside by the trees, they thought Kid had met with Liz and Patty. So they continued to work, Soul started to play his piano, enhancing their soul compatibility.

Out of nowhere, Soul stopped his playing with a loud pound on the keys.

"Wha?! Soul!?" Maka asked. But two odd wavelengths caught her eye, only in the distance, a small, Shinigami's, and someone else's. She realized that Stein was teaching, and dissecting a rare species, so he wouldn't have had time to glimpse at the wavelengths.

For some reason, the wavelengths of Kid and the other seemed to clash, but resonance with each other, it overwhelmed her. She could feel a hint of….. How could she forget it? It was so familiar.

"Maka!" Soul turned human. "You ok? I don't know what happened, I suddenly couldn't control-"

"The black blood." Maka cut off.

"..Maka?"

"What is it…?" Maka asked herself, deep in thought.

Soul dismissed it, but kept the worry in for a later time.

Back to the present.

"Do you know why?" Patty asked.

"Yes…no.. the word is on the tip of my tongue…"

"Ok." Liz said impatiently. "Why didn't you tell us AFTER?"

Maka didn't want to admit it. But she thought that Kid might have been on a date or was with a girl.

**Only if she was a symmetrical girl ^ ^**

**U (I'm playing around)**

"He looked busy, I would not have(wouldn't've) been able to catch him in our condition."

Liz didn't even dare to ask, she wanted to find her Minister.(Is that what it's called?)

"Ok." and they(Liz, Patty, and Maka(Who requested to come along)) left, leaving Soul confused.

**Thank you for reading! More soon!**

**Comments are welcome! Tell me if I did something wrong! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Ch4, Surprise?

**Don't be mad, I will explain in the end.**

**PLEASE READ IT ALL BEFORE REVIEWING. I WILL EXPLAIN**_** CRONA **_**IN THE END.**

Kid's P.O.V

_Asura kept laughing. _Every animal I slaughtered, _his laugh grew louder._

"_Continue." He'd say, Crona stood next to him._

"Crona!" I yelled, "Maka would cry if she saw you!"

"_Yeah. So." Crona laughed. __**Trust me, and read it till the end, Crona isn't like this.**_

"_Stop, Crona." Asura held his hand in front of Crona._

_Crona stilled, and disappeared._

"What's going on? This doesn't seem right…" Kid whispered.

Maka's P.O.V

We ran around town, searching for Kid. We didn't inform Lord Death of his absence.

I kept locating his soul, as it wavered. There was another soul was clam, by his. I could make out the figures. Kid was laying down, and a figure was sitting beside him, stroking his head.

"Over here!" I yelled to Liz and Patty.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Where!?" Patty wondered.

"Come on." I motioned towards the playground. "The basketball court?"

Normal P.O.V

The three walked toward the basketball court.

"Hmmm?" Liz noticed six people playing basketball.

"WHAAA!?" Maka questioned.

"Look!" Patty giggled. "It's me!"

_There were two teams on the basketball court. On one team was Maka, Black*Star, and Patty, on the other side was Kid, Tsubaki, and Soul._

"_I want to be the captian..!" Black*Star yelled. "But you can, Maka."_

"_No, no! You can be it!"_

"_You have the captain's hat."_

"_Wha? Patty!"_

"_Hehe, you be the captain, Maka!" Patty giggled._

"Why is there a memory playing here? How is that possible?!" Maka asked.

_The six players turned to them._

"_Hey Maka." Soul turned to the memory Maka. "Let's kill them." He laughed._

"_Yeah." Maka smiled, and Soul turned into a death scythe._

"Whaaa…. No.." Maka turned to the bench, Stein wasn't there with Marie, nor was Spirit.

"_Patty!" Kid yelled, and Patty turned into a gun. He held her with one hand._

"Kid would never do that!" Liz yelled. _Kid shot her, _she screamed and Patty was shot. They froze, and Kid _stood silent, locking eyes with them.._

_Maka ran towards _Maka_, scythe held high_.

"Wahhh?!" Maka dodged, and _Maka swung again._

"_Wow." she laughed. "Your weak without Soul."_

Maka gritted her teeth. "I know.. But that won't stop me from stopping you!" she ran and tackled _Maka, Soul fell to the ground. _

"_Owww.." Maka groaned_

Maka was on top of _her. _"I caught you!"

_Soul pushed _her off.

"Do you even know who I am?" Maka asked them.

"_We're you. Your insecurities." Soul laughed._

Maka raised an eyebrow. "What insecurities? I left them all behind when I defeated the Kishin?"

To that, _Maka and Soul looked at each other and disappeared._

Maka turned to _Kid. His gaze never left Liz and Patty's._

"Kid.." Maka crept slowly in front of Liz and Patty, Drawing _Kid's attention._

"_What do you want?" He said bitterly._

"No." Maka insisted, what do you want?"

Ch.5, Surprise?

Kid's P.O.V

I awoke to quiet yelling. "What's that?" I felt dizzy. I heard a gasp.

"Don't get up." I felt hands gently push me back down.

"Why?" I was sleepy. "My head's throbbing.." I grabbed a handful of my hair, and opened my eyes. A girl about fourteen was pressing her hands on my injured knee. I knew she was a witch, so I sat up.

"Noooo~!" she looked at me, panicking. "Don't get up yet!"

She took her hands off my knee. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Healing you, ."

"Oh…thanks.." I stood up. "Whoa!" I marveled. "My ribs and leg are healed!" I smiled at her. "Thanks!"

"Err…um.." She fiddled with her hands. "You're welcome.."

I hesitated. "Do you know what happened to me?"

She held a warm cloth to my right eye, and dabbed at the dry blood. "I heard Ella and Elli boast about finding madness in the 'New Shinigami'. So I looked into it and found you, you had been passed out in one of the alleys."

"Hmm?" I wondered. "I remember being in the infirmary."

"Weird.." She drew her eyebrows to each other.

"What's you name?" I asked.

"Maya. Nice to meet you."

"Kid, call me Kid."

She fidgeted.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"N-No!" she smiled. "Nothing at all!"

"Where are we?" I looked around.

"We are under the basketball court."

"How'd we get here?" I asked.

"I teleported us here."

"How do I get out."

"Well… there's a stairway.."

To that, I stood up. "I must be on my way, my head stopped hurting, thank you."

"Wait!" She cried. "let me finish your eye…"

I hesitated, _Was she trying to make me stay? To wait?_

I walked back and she continued with my eye.

XxX

Normal P.O.V

_Kid eyed_ Maka.

_"What do you mean?" He asked._

"Well… why are you here?"

_"I'm Liz and Patty's insecurities."_

"Will you let me help them?"

_"Why would I?"_

"Because I know you are like Kid, and you trust you dad, so your not all bad."

_Something crossed his face. "….You have one minute.."_

Everything disappeared around me. "Liz! Patty!" I yelled.

A scream replied.

"Liz!" I ran towards the screaming.

Colors began in the darkness, I was in an alley. Liz and Patty were mugging someone. It was _Kid._

_"Idiot." he said, and choked them both. They were frozen._

I could see the real Liz and Patty on the opposite side of them, watching themselves be _choaked by their Meister._

_"I should've never taken you in." his voice darkened._

And I heard a sob from Patty. "You were nice!" She yelled. "You wanted us because we were symmetrical!"

_Kid squeezed their necks harder._

"Kid!" Maka yelled, but was silenced by the _cracking of their necks._

_Kid laughed, and turned_ to Liz and Patty.

But everything disappeared for Maka. _Time's up~_

Maka awoke in the ground, and jumped up. _Kid was gone, _and Liz and Patty were crying.

"What'd he say?" He asked.

"He apologized." Patty sobbed.

"He said Kid would really never do that." Liz cried.

Maka smiled. "Let's go."

Maya's P.O.V

I had to keep Kid here with me until Asura came. I had finished healing his eye, but I did as Asura wanted and added black blood into it. Yes, Asura was alive, and he controlled the witches.

Kid's P.O.V

I had checked under my shirt and saw no scar from Crona, so it was just a bad dream. Asura was still dead, and I had no black blood in my. _Thank god. _I smiled to myself, feeling safer.

"Over here!" I heard Maka yell.

I snap my eyes to a staircase.

"Maka!" I yell.

The footsteps grow louder and Maka, Liz, and Patty emerge from the staircase.

"Guys-" I smiled, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Idiots." Asura laughed.

"No way…" Maka whispered. "You're dead!"

"No, and you have no weapon."

I looked towards Patty. But I couldn't move.

"Look." Asura pointed above us.

There were strings holding us up.

"You're all my puppets, now dance."


	5. Ch5, Surprise?

Normal P.O.V

"Now we don't want my dear brother to see anything." Asura laughed. Kid's body fell to the floor, Asura's skin holding him down(His(Asura's) skin is really floppy, and he uses it to his advantage)

"S-soul…" Maka reached out towards the stairway.

"He's not here.." Asura insisted.

"GOD!" Black*Star awed.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Asura yelled.

"I walked in." Black*Star was halfway across the room in seconds. "Maka? What are you doing?"

"Black*Star, It's a spell! Get out of here!" Maka yelled.

But it was too late, Black*Star was trapped. "What?" Black*Star asked, but suddenly fell limp. "Whoa!"

Liz and Patty tried to move. "Damnit!" Liz cursed, looking toward her meister.

"He's fine." Asura insisted. "Just trapped in a dream.."

Kid's P.O.V

I stared at the ceiling, I was laying on… my bed? Who was I? I looked around. I was in a room, it was…. Perfectly symmetrical? Why?_ Do I like symmetry? _A kindle was laying next to me. It was lit up, and something was playing on the screen.

**On the kindle:**

Maka was hanging from the ceiling. Her hands were tied to the ceiling. She wiggled around. "Soul!" She screamed. "Where is he?!"

"Calm down, Maka." Black*Star insisted calmly. "He's messing with us." he laughed, he was hanging on the opposite side of the room.

"Where's Kid?" Liz stared at the ground. She was shackled at her hands and ankles, Patty was on the opposite side, also shackled.

**I set down the kindle. **It angered me to look at the screen. _Who are they? Aren't they bad? Why do I care so much? _I seethed. _I need to calm down.._ I got up from the bed and walked put of the room, the hallways were dark, but homey. "Do I live here?" I asked myself.

I suddenly felt sick, I put my hand to my mouth, and stumbled.

"_Whaa! No!" I yelled._

_Patty giggled._

"_Kid, you're the captain." Soul nodded in my direction.._

"_You can be captain, Maka!" Black*Star cried.(Not literally)_

_We laughed. _

"_let's play ball." I passed the ball to Soul._

I looked up, a girl was holding me up. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"yeah.." I said. "I'm…. fine.."

She hesitated. "I'm Maya. I'm a witch."

"Nice to meet you, Maya, I'm…." I stilled. Then laughed.

"Call me something."

"What?"

"You know who I am, correct?"

"Yes… you're.." she shifted her feet. "Kid. You said your name was Death The Kid. But to call you Kid."

"Mmmmm… Ok.. Thanks." I smiled. _Kid? Wow…. I have the weirdest name ever. _I wondered why I felt like I knew those prisoners…

"What was it?" She forced a smiled.

"Where's my brother?" I asked.

"Oh! He's this way.." She frowned, and pointed to a room.

Maya's P.O.V

I put a spell on Kid and dragged him out of the room.

"Kid!" The one called Liz screamed.

I smiled and somehow made it up the stairs. We made it through the hallway, and I took him to the marked room, and set him on a bed. There, I erased his memory, and implanted false memories of Asura as his brother.

I waited until he woke up, and exited the room. _I hope Asura doesn't know about the risky move I made. _I thought as I watched him stumble out of his room. Then he actually stumbled. He held his head, and I must admit, he was cute. That is until he fell. I ran to help him up. He mumbled something, then laughed. He opened his eyes. _HE'S SO CUTE! _I thought. "Are you ok?" I asked, keeping my emotions in check.

Normal P.O.V

Kid walked towards the person he thought he knew. "Brother?" He asked.

Asura turned to face his little brother. "Hello, little brother. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Well.." Asura slid his palm into an envelope. "You tell me." he tossed the papers to Kid, and he caught them.

"What're these?" He asked, looking at the pictures.

"The prisoners." Asura put simply.

Kid read the file labeled 'Maka Albarn'. "Hmmm..?"

He looked at the others, he skimmed the files, but stopped at the words 'Thompson sisters'.

"Who're they?" He flipped the picture so Asura could see them.

"Ah..." Asura glanced at Maya, who was by the doorframe. "You don't remember? We had a run in with them. They joined us, but lied, and deceived us."

Kid nodded in understanding, and walked out of the room.

XxX

Maka glared at Black*Star, who was swinging back and fourth. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Let's play a game." He looked into her eyes.

"What? Now? Black*Star, we are trapped in a prison, Soul was captured, along with Kid. And you want to play a game?"

"It'll calm your nerves, Maka. Trust me." Black*Star had that look in his eye.

"….Ok.." Kaka hesitated.

Black*Star smiled. "Ok… So swing your legs." Maka did so.

"Now see if you can do this!" Black*Star lifted himself up and flipped upsidown, causing the four to laugh.

'hahaha! Now you try!" He laughed.

Footsteps cut their moment of joy short.


End file.
